


Once upon a realm

by Snowdrop7



Series: Kingdoms of the Crystal [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Princess and the Goblin - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humans colonists, Second great conjunction, Story within a Story, Takes place in Creation myths, kids see through skeksis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrop7/pseuds/Snowdrop7
Summary: Prequel to Quest beyond dreams. The eyewitness account regarding the events during the Second Great conjunction which started the Great Division, prompting the appearance of both the UrRu and Skeksis. Includes characters from the Princess and the Goblin.
Relationships: Princess Irene/Curdie Peterson
Series: Kingdoms of the Crystal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569376





	1. Another land, another time

It was the morning after the sleepover where Billy had kept them up and Kylie had read them the story which intertwined the tale of Rapunzel and two gelflings, now a bright new day begins for the guardians and their young apprentices.  
  
"What I want to know what that story was doing in the Book of secrets to begin with." Joe questioned.  
  
"Well the book neither confirmed nor denied that the events were true," Beth remarked with a cryptic smile.  
  
"Maybe it’s got something to do with the vultures wearing these old clothes and talking to a king." Billy obliviously remarked, he was looking through the Book of Secrets and holding it upside down and sideways as though he were examining the pictures.  
  
"The Skeksis talking to a king?!"   
  
Mimi, T.K. and Kari looked over at his words to see the book.  
  
"Hey, let me see that!"  
  
Kylie snatched right out of their hands before anything else happened. "This looks like an old journal entry." she then read aloud the first sentence, "I, Princess Irene, write this in…"  
  
Curious, she skimmed through a few more lines and pages silently before gasping, "Why this is an entire eyewitness account to the Second Great conjunction which started the Great Division!"  
  
Every one of the children rushed forwards, intrigued by this. They would be getting answers about what had happened during that tumultuous time in the past.  
  
"I can’t wait to find out what actually happened back then and what parts they left out."  
  
"How could they leave stuff out? Surely what it’ll tell us will be true." Mimi commented.  
  
"But remember there’s two sides to every story, looks like we’re going to get this from a human witness’s point of view." Zaira told them.  
  
"Well, why don’t we read it and find out?" Sora T. chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, we got a couple of hours before we our folks expect us home." Matt shrugged. "And we’re having brunch here we can manage until then."  
  
Kylie opened the book and began to read aloud, "It seems almost difficult to believe it’s been nearly a week since we’ve departed for this new world…"   
  


* * *

  
  
Our story takes place in a realm unlike anything ever seen. Beautiful mysterious, sometimes frightening, always magical and full of wondrous creatures. A land called Thra.  
  
It was strange to the humans that first ventured there. The virtual wilderness was filled with all manner of creatures far different than those back in their native homeland. There appeared to be no clear line between the flora and fauna – t’was almost as though even the inanimate everyday natural objects such as rocks, trees, shrubs and rivers were completely aware, and could in their various ways, converse.  
  
Mainly the primary voyagers had consisted of royal scouts, settlers, missionaries and their families in search of new lands for future generations. They’d encountered podlings halfway through building shelter, mistaking them for children, but were unable to decipher their spritely language. So they made due with hand gestures or pantomimes.  
  
The humans in turn, had been regarded with caution and curiosity from a distance by the other locals; the gelflings never seen creatures that resembled them so much and yet differed in many ways. They would need counsel on these strangers and knew exactly who they would turn to.  
  
However the very first formal contact occurred almost a week after lodging had been built, except it was not with the indigenous locals of the land.  
  
It was on a misty day for the colonists, when a bright light broke through the gloom. For a moment, they thought the sun was shining through the fog, it could not be further from the truth.  
  
What they saw was a tall, luminescent pale gold being of vaguely human shape in robes that glided downwards into the midst of the settlement. Many were alarmed, fearing it to be an omen from above, that they would be judged by a higher force on that very spot.  
  
Instead the shining being calmed them gently. "Fear not. I wish harm to none. All shall be explained."  
  
There they learned that this extraordinary creature was an UrSkek, one of eighteen that had arrived to Thra centuries ago. Their world was far beyond the farthest star. Not only were the humans astonished by his perfect mastering of their tongue and revelation but of the message he brings: He, Aughra and the gelflings bid them welcome.  
  
Nearly three days later, the Urskek introduced the human newcomers to Aughra and various gelfling elders.   
  
Once again, the humans were amazed. The gelflings were slender humanoid beings with pointed ears and protracted facial structures. Their hands have three long fingers and a thumb. The females possessed butterfly-like wings that can be folded to fit easily under clothing.  
  
While Aughra, herself, was but an enigmatic wise woman of all things mysterious and embodies all races, all genders, and is the very essence of the world of Thra itself.   
  
This was fortuitous indeed. They could help the human explorers, since the natives here know the land better. They know how to navigate the rivers, the plants and wildlife what can be used for food and what cannot.  
  
Soon afterwards the royal scouts departed from Thra with a message to King Gawain. Next, word was sent out that a royal ship would arrive, its passengers were King Gawain, his young daughter the Princess Irene and her friend Curdie. Little did they know, that their voyage shall be the start of an unforgettable adventure.  
  
 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. In the castle of the crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Conjunction is close at hand with more than one that bear witness to such events.

Eventually the human colonists learned that the mysterious UrSkeks found Aughra on the mountaintop, burned by the light of their arrival. They healed her burns and restored sight to one of her eyes. She exchanged knowledge with them— of Thra, and in return they gave her knowledge of the stars. The UrSkeks built the Castle of the Crystal, and TekTih built Aughra an Observatory and Orrery for her to study the stars for signs of the next Great Conjunction. In the days of their first coming the UrSkeks exhibited vigor and the will to change/build what was around them.   
  
They brought culture, knowledge and enlightenment to the gelflings. As Aughra turned her attention upwards to the heavens, the gelfling race turned theirs to the world around them, spreading throughout the realm: Valley, mountain, desert and sea. They created a high civilization of seven great tribes, centered around a palace and a matriarch. A single queen was known as arbitrator and ritual guardian of all Gelfling clans.   
  
Later Raunip, Aughra’s son, discovered that the UrSkeks, exiled from their home, had a Crystal on their home world, and thus they had traveled through to the Crystal. Although, he was a friend to all the races of Thra, he viewed the arrival of the UrSkeks with suspicion and to some extent, the humans.  
  
The next Great conjunction was several days away, an extraordinary gathering was to commence. A caravan of humans arrived by sea for this historical event. Among them was King Gawain, his only daughter the Princess Irene and Curdie, a dear friend of theirs.  
  
Four years has gone by, since they and their people fought off the goblins. They’ve traveled to Thra to see this mysterious land for themselves, before joining the human settlers in building an extension of their dwindling kingdom.  
  
Now in these days, Gyr, a gelfling traveler and a minstrel, wandered through Thra, roaming from tribe to tribe, learning their songs and sharing his own. While he was one of the most skilled musicians of his time, one song whose source he had discovered haunted him.   
  
On this day, Gyr was the first to spot the royal ship arriving in the silver sea harbor. The Sifa clan bid the newcomers a warm welcome. With the royals the gelfling shared their extraordinary gift of dream-fasting. The ability to share one’s mind and memories with another, however it was something only the gelflings can do on their own, so that the humans could experience it, a manual link was to be formed four different hands each.   
  
Raunip, son of Aughra was next to arrive in the fishing village… Kel, daughter of Vedev the Elder, one of the great gelfling clan mothers, had taken to riding at his side… his greeting to the humans was rather stiff but respectful.  
  
Soon the small royal caravan would embark with Raunip and the Lady Kel to the Bah-Lem Valley en route to the famed castle of the crystal. Gyr had intended to remain in port, but was graciously invited to join them, hoping that he would record the departure of the urSkeks from Thra through song. Although the gelfling refused to break his vow, he joined them nonetheless. The humans rode on horseback while Raunip and the two gelflings on landstriders; their rest stop for the night was at the podling village of Noy.  
  
It sat at the foot of the mountain before recorded memory, but since Aughra’s stellar observations, it had grown to become the largest podling habitat on Thra. The little people welcomed them candidly, while the clan mother Hakmeena greeted Raunip as one would an old friend, for she was but a child when they’d last spoken.  
  
"Gelflings, humans, you will leave your troubles in our care while Raunip is on his journey."  
  
"I’ve told them many times none throw a party like podlings."   
  
"Then we must not disappoint."  
  
That evening were was a celebration on the part of the podlings, while Raunip climbed upwards to pay his mother Aughra a visit. Yet upon entering her Orrery, he found her conversing with the UrSkek TekTih, much to his disdain.  
  
Here she tells him of her following the star’s paths to predict the coming of the Great Conjunction and of the Urskek’s plan to use it a means of returning to their home world.  
  
The next morning, the humans mingled among the pod people (they were both curious and fascinated with the horses) with Princess Irene and Curdie joining Gyr and Kel for a friendly race across the plains on horseback and landstrider alike. The gelfling lady and song-teller forming a romantic bond.   
  
Before they would venture onwards, Hakmeena introduced Raunip and King Gawain to her only child Kotha.  
  
"Soon others will turn to him for leadership. It is my wish that he see more of Thra before heavy decisions fall upon his shoulders. I would be most honored if you would grant him a place in your party, he will be no burden, I promise."  
  
"Of course, Hakmeena, the honor is ours."  
  
So the Gelfling delegation included Lady Kel, daughter of one of the great clan mothers, and song-teller Gyr, the Podlings were represented by Kotha, son of Noy village's clan mother Hakmeena, while King Gawain, Princess Irene and Curdie would be representing the humans. Raunip saw the occasion as an opportunity to demand answers from the urSkeks regarding their past.  
  
They’d best make haste for change was upon the land again, and this time, Raunip wanted to know for certain what to expect.  
  


* * *

  
  
T’was not long before the travelers arrived to the Bah-Lem valley. And there, shining like a jewel in the distance was the Castle of the Crystal. And was it a sight to behold.  
  
"What is this?" Gyr questioned, having noticed a gelfling settlement on the outskirts of the castle borders.  
  
Kel responded, "The gelfling that have gathered in worship of the Urskek. Their camp grows daily."  
  
They then tensed up because the other gelflings gathered there had begun shouting.  
  
"Look!! It is Raunip the heretic!!"  
  
"Raunip who attacked the holy UrSkek!"  
  
"Raunip who ignores the true celestial gods of Thra!"  
  
"He’ll be the death of all!"  
  
The cries of the furious crowd were halted when a bright gold light stopped them and a single voice spoke.  
  
"Calm yourselves."  
  
The humans briefly shielded their eyes, then when it became more tolerable, they got their first glimpse of the eminent Urskek. They gazed in near speechless wonder almost afraid to breathe.  
  
"These are invited guests of the Crystal palace." The Urskek instructed, "Raunip, we beg you forgive the insult of those who have gathered in our name. We did not ask for their adoration."  
  
"As long as you control the crystal you will be a divisive force among us, Urskek." Raunip answered caustically.  
  
"We understand the complications of our presence all too well, I assure you. Come. The palace awaits."  
  
King Gawain bowed his head once in respect. "Thank you, you are most hospitable."  
  
The travelers advanced with the Urskek leading the way.  
  
"So the Urskeks were the ones who created this fine palace?" Princess Irene asked, admiring the view.  
  
Raunip grunted coolly, "Yes, they manipulated the materials found in the heart of Thra and built this citadel… where they keep the crystal hidden from its own children… for reasons that they never made clear."  
  
"It’s unlike anything I could’ve imagined." Kel remarked.  
  
"The palace is modeled after our Homeworld… which was born from a crystal much like Thra’s." The UrSkek told them.  
  
"Was it nice there?" Irene asked innocently, attempting to make conversation with the luminescent being.  
  
"There is nowhere else like it…" the Urskek responded nostalgically closing its eyes briefly, "Anywhere at all." He then turned to the guests as they began to dismount. "There are many crystals scattered across the universe and all are connected. It would be good of Raunip to recognize that we are all children of the crystal."  
  
They were lead inside where a sumptuous banquet awaited.  
  
"Now that my friends, is a welcome sight." Gyr commented.  
  
"It rivals the podlings feast!" Kel gasped.  
  
"Etrushka bourskara." Kotha spoke in his native tongue.  
  
"With this much you can feed an entire kingdom!" Curdie grinned.   
  
King Gawain took a goblet and raised it to the Urskeks, "Good lords, we drink to you."  
  
After an exchange of gifts, they established a formal treaty of peace. Ensuring that neither gelfling, podling, nor humans would bring harm to the other, that each would send allies to make peaceful negotiations with human kingdoms, and that they would come to each other's aid in a time of war. Raunip didn’t like the implications behind the latter.  
  
"The food is appreciated, but I did not come to dine… it’s time the truth be made clear to the others." Raunip sneered to the Urskeks, "Will you admit to all here that you are exiles? Criminals on your world?"  
  
"Yes, Raunip."   
  
The humans present sucked in their breath; they wanted to know where this lead.   
  
"As the conjunction approaches, we feel it important to be as honest as we can." The first Urskek elaborated.  
  
"We eighteen represent the only dissenting voices in our ageless culture. When we became too disruptive, we were severed from the grace of our world." explained the second.  
  
However, the Urskeks were not evil, nor were they entirely neutral. They harbored conflicting natures; both peaceful and aggressive, creative and destructive. Because of this, they were seen as outcasts amongst their own and exiled to Thra.  
  
"Cast into the crystal, where one links to all and all links to one." The other Urskek continued, "We were stranded here. Left to ponder our natures. To find in ourselves that which is good in all Urskek…so that we may rejoin our civilization when the time is right."  
  
Neither gelflings, nor podling said nothing. However, King Gawain exchanged thoughtful glances with his daughter and with the miner’s son made envoy. Curdie felt slightly wary, Irene regarded the Urskeks with pity, finding herself thinking how awful it must be to be away from home and with no possible means of returning.  
  
"Your paradise sound likes oppression." Raunip accused.  
  
"It is not. We were wrong. We understand that now." The first Urskek replied, raising its palms.  
  
"Why is my home your prison? You come here, you impact our culture, you are worshipped… you take possession of the object we hold most dear… but you remain aloof. You are either dangerous or arrogant or both. The Thra-born do not need overlords."  
  
"As you say Raunip. Tomorrow is the Great Conjunction there is much to prepare… we must take our leave. Please make the palace your home. It yours just as it is ours."  
  


* * *

  
  
While the King conversed animatedly with Kotha and Kel, Irene went off exploring as did Gyr while Curdie confronts Raunip on his behavior.  
  
"Why do you treat us and them – The UrSkeks- with so much suspicion? What have they done to deserve your scorn?  
  
"Why have you truly come here? Tell me the truth." Raunip demanded, staring Curdie straight in the eye.  
  
"For one thing, I wanted to see this world and everything that lives here for myself – The King and Irene wanted so too after hearing the reports from the scouts."  
  
"And yet so many of your kind have come here by the shores and into the land to build settlements, for what reason?"  
  
"The thing is many of them are seeking their fortune here in Thra, others are hoping to make a better life for them and their families. Once they start building there’ll be roads, farms and bridges over the rivers and buildings as tall as trees."  
  
"The homes which gelfling and podlings have are just fine." Raunip replied snippily.   
  
"I know they are, there’s so much we can teach you, and you can teach us too." Curdie said earnestly.  
  
"Then there is this agreement on aiding one another during wars – if such a thing were to ever occur. Why bring them into such foul matters such as war?"  
  
"It sounds awful. I know there’s no such thing as a good war, and you probably don’t want anyone here to experience it."  
  
Raunip looked at Curdie silently for a moment before saying solemnly, "I don’t think you do."  
  


* * *

  
  
Gyr had been exploring the palace, gazing around and bumped backs with Irene by mistake. "My apologies!"  
  
"It is nothing, I was distracted by all this."  
  
"I can see why." Irene nodded, looking at the crystal architecture, "It’s all simply marvelous…"  
  
"These reflections… I can’t see where I end and the mirror images begin-"  
  
"Hello, Gelfling Gyr, Human Princess Irene."  
  
They looked round at the voice greeting them and saw one of the Urskeks floating a few meters above them.  
  
"Oh, we didn’t see you there."  
  
"Good evening, sir." Irene curtsied.  
  
"You’re not with the Lady Kel? Nor you with your friend Curdie? I sense that you each share a connection with them."  
  
"Oh, I last saw him walking into the halls."  
"She was speaking to Kotha and the King, but I couldn’t bring myself to leave this room then bumped into the Princess here."  
  
"You have found my favorite place on Thra. The Hall of reflection. It makes art of our perceptions and is ever-changing, even when we are still."  
  
"It’s hard to express how beautiful it is." Gyr said reaching out a hand to the reflections.  
  
Irene nodded. "Yes, I don’t think even the finest artists of my kingdom can come close to painting this wonder."  
  
"And yet still… it is but an echo of the beauty of my home world." The Urskek said sadly then directed a question to Gyr, "I noticed your bone flute. You are a musician?"  
  
"I was…yes."  
  
"I too am a musician."  
  
"You are?" Irene asked curiously.  
  
The Urskek nodded once. "Yes, though my song has been silent for some time."  
  
"How strange we have that in common," Gyr remarks, "Actually, it was an UrSkek song that-"  
  
"You know an Urskek song? Incredible!" His voice was full of hope, "You must play it for me!"  
  
Gyr held his bone flute, his eyes downcast, "Forgive me, I cannot."  
  
"What? But why?" Irene was stunned.  
  
"But it would please me greatly to hear our music interpreted by another kind."  
  
"It...it is hard to explain, but…"  
  
"Gyr, you and I, we have something in common that no other gelfling and UrSkek in all of creation have." The Urskek’s light which had been pale gold had considerably turned a dull copper with longing, "Please… I beg of you…"  
  
Perhaps some dark, suffering part of Gyr had truly wanted to play the song ever since those long nights at sea… when he was seemingly as alone and far from home as the Urskek were now. Or maybe he felt there was some mystery to the melody only the Urskek could unlock. Perhaps he simply wanted to connect with this strange, beautiful being before him. Perhaps he couldn’t even say why this moment was the proper time to play again after all these years… he only knew, in his heart that it was. Of course the problem with the heart is that it is sometimes wrong.  
  
That song was like no gelfling or human tune ever heard. It brought some tears to Irene’s eyes the moment she heard the first few notes.  
  
Above them the Urskek’s eye widened. Each note wrenching him like a wild animal caught in a poacher’s trap. "Stop! Please…stop!"  
  
Both gelfling and human paused in alarm and looked around, the walls were vibrating. That was when they noticed something strange. The soft gold light that made up the Urskek had become corrupted by a single point of darkness at the pith of him.  
  
"That…that is my song!" It cried.  
  
Gyr stared in surprise. "Yours? Then you are the one I saw all those moons ago!"  
  
"The song is a call to our kind. It has gone unanswered for a thousand years. This is why the simple notes have taken on some great weight."  
  
Gyr looked greatly apologetic, seeing the emotional distress of the Urskek. "I’m sorry. You said to-"  
  
The UrSkek buried his face in his hands, fighting grief, hiding tears. "Never again! That song is NOT for gelfling nor human ears!"  
  
Irene’s expression softened with compassion for the being. "Wait! What is your name?"  
  
"…SilSol." The UrSkek lamented.  
  
Nearby a corner something lurked.  
  
"Raunip? How long have you been there?" SilSol questioned, his voice strained with misery.  
  
"I wandered in just in time it seems."  
  
SilSol’s aura had now turned a stormy grey. "Do not speak to me trickster. I cannot bear your tongue now."  
  
"I see the darkness in you UrSkek. I have always seen your darkness! Now it is clear as day!" Raunip said triumphantly, "I knew there was a reason for you being here, song-teller!"  
  
Gyr only dropped his gaze uncertainly. Irene scowled at Raunip, feeling that his cutting words were uncalled for.  
  
How could they have known it was all but the spark of a flame that would soon change the lives of everyone in Thra as they know it?  
  
 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Day of change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great division had begun...

The following morning the bewildered guests awoke in time for a hearty breakfast. Before long the Great conjunction was minutes away.  
  
One of the Urskeks led to where it would all take place. "The time is upon us… all are welcome…In the crystal chamber. Where the Great Aughra awaits your company."  
  
"Mother!" cried Raunip.  
  
"Good to see you again, child." Her brisk voice is harsh, broken, and short of breath.  
  
"Madam Aughra, tis a pleasure to meet you." King Gawain bowed his head respectfully. Behind him, Irene curtsied and Curdie bowed.  
  
Kel approached, "I am honored to meet y-"  
  
"No time for respects…" Aughra interrupted, "The sun will not wait."  
  
Glass had been harvested from the walls of the Castle to make a giant network of mirrors around the Crystal, which would focus the sun’s rays onto each urSkek in hopes of opening a portal for them to cross back into their homeworld. Star Staffs were constructed from the Castle walls as the final tools to focus the Crystal's light.  
  
"Aughra has worked tirelessly with us. We have the greatest faith in her." said the lead Urskek, whose name was SoSu.  
  
Raunip’s gaze then fell on SilSol, who still possessed a turbulent spot on his chest.  
  
"You’re the Urskek from last night. Have you faith in her as well? What is your thinking?"  
  
"I think as you think Raunip…" SilSol replied firmly.  
  
"Ahh…you shock me Urskek. Finally one of you speaks for himself! That’s what frightens me most about all of you! You embrace the collective and fear the individual!"  
  
Once again the Urskek’s coloring turned a dull copper with the dark spot much more turbulent than before.  
  
"I’ve heard enough from you, Raunip! You know NOTHING of us!" SilSol roared, "Our culture! Our ways! The knowledge we have gleaned from our unity! It is beyond you!"  
  
"Shouldn’t we do something?" Irene whispered to her father.  
  
"It’s best we do not involve ourselves in their argument, lest we make things worse."  
  
"Does anyone else see what I see? Look at his center!" Raunip pointed out.  
  
"Now is not the time Raunip, the conjunction comes!" Aughra replied sharply, "All must release anger from their hearts. All must come before the crystal worthy… For this moment comes but once in a thousand years."  
  
She started handing out the star staffs to each urSkek while everyone else moved to the upper balconies to watch the event unfold.  
  
"Are you frightened Gyr?" Kel asked.  
  
"I don’t know what to feel."  
  
"I’m frightened."  
  
"You? You’re the bravest gelfling I know. We’ll be fine… as long as we’re together." Gyr reassured her.  
  
"I myself personally wonder how exactly this astronomical event will help them return their homeworld." King Gawain remarks, eyeing the large mirrors inquisitively.  
  
"Let us pray that this is the last we see of each other, Dark heart!"  
  
SilSol turned to gaze at him. "Yes, let us pray."  
  
It begins when single shines the triple ones… the resulting white light shone down on the crystal, emitting beams that went into the eyes of each Urskek.   
  
"Take them, Lords of Urskek!! Wherever you are in the universe!! Take back your kind!" Raunip snapped.  
  
Through the bright haze, SilSol’s voice could be heard. At first, soft before it came out in a shout of distress. "It’s not working! I FEEL NOTHING! The Crystal abandons us! Our own kind will never come for us!"  
  
"No it works!" Aughra called out to him, "You see! You look! Your brothers become pure light! Your anger blinds you! Find silence in your mind! Join them!"  
  
"Join them, dark heart!" jeered Raunip, "Or are you too poisonous?!"  
  
"Enough Raunip! Hideous little creature!!" shouted the UrSkek.  
  
Irene had had enough and spun to face Raunip angrily. "Stop at once! Why are you doing this?"  
  
Next to the gelflings, King Gawain attempted to calm his daughter. "Irene, please contain yourself!"  
  
Curdie stood up too and was trying to pull her back, "C’mon, the last thing we need is another fight!"  
  
"Don’t meddle in things you know nothing of, human." Raunip glowered.  
  
"Maybe I don’t! But I do know that you ought to be ashamed, tormenting him like that when all he wants to do is go home!"  
  
Gyr, Kel and Kotha had watched Irene quarrel verbally with Raunip, then inadvertently Gyr had turned to look back at the Urskeks.  
  
"Majesties… Curdie…" He could barely get the words out, so he pulled on the King’s sleeve. "L-look!"  
  
While they argued, down below something was going horrifically wrong.  
  
"Is there no place in all the realms of the Crystal where a single being will show me compassion!?" The poor Urskek wailed in anguish. "Is there truly no love for me in all creation!?"  
  
Something glowing seemed to emerge from his back as he said this; It resembled a predatory bird without feathers- what in the world was that?!  
  
Through the chaos, they heard the voice of one of the other eighteen Urskeks cry out. "Brother! What’s happening? The light is starting to burn!!"  
  
Before long every single Urskek began to suffer the same fate as SilSol; from their backs, more bird-like creatures attempt to tear themselves away.  
  
"The crystal rejects the corrupted one! None will pass. All must suffer…" Aughra exclaimed with great concern.  
  
And something dreadful happened!  
  
For a blinding flash of light lit up the vicinity. The force sent Aughra and King Gawain backwards, the latter hitting his head and losing consciousness. Gyr and Kel held on to each other, unable to see. Kotha covered his eyes with his hands. Curdie and Irene had fallen face forward, having placed their faces in their arms to shield their eyes from the light. The two humans had their gaze forcibly on the floor where they could see the shadows of the crystal and what was happening to the urSkeks.  
  
WHOOM  
  
It was like some half-demented nightmare. The shadows showed the urSkeks twisting and writhing in visible agony and then they seem to be torn in two! But oddly enough, the halves looked to be strangely shaped…  
________________________________________  
  
"What happened?" Mimi whispered.   
  
She and the others had been temporarily rendered speechless with the story.   
  
Kylie continued, "Then as quickly as it had begun…the second Great Conjunction was done."  
  
________________________________________  
  
After the light faded, Raunip ran to Aughra, having seen her on the ground unconscious. "What have I done, Mother?" He whispered, "What have I done?"  
  
"Do any of you have your vision back?" Kel asked her eyes covered, "Gyr? Irene? Curdie? Your majesty?"  
  
"Miss Kel?" Curdie inquired, he and Irene were just starting to get to their feet with their eyes tightly shut.  
  
"Barely!" Gyr grunted.  
  
Irene turned to where she heard the gelflings, blinking rapidly. "Father? Father!"  
  
She heard him grunting a few feet from her; at least he’s alive.  
  
"Kel? Gyr? Kotha?" Irene cried the names of their comrades, "Are you still there?"  
  
"We’re all here, Princess Irene!" Kel answered, her voice relieved.   
  
Kotha replied an affirmative in his native tongue. Cautiously, the teenage humans began to slowly open their eyes, and they were stunned.  
  
In the wake of the great light where once floated the urSkek, now two new species crawled and staggered. Eighteen of each, freshly born, full of youth… and seemingly without memory. The confused but wonder stricken UrRu… And the cruel eyed skeksis.  
  
The first race possessed elongated faces which were marked with barely visible runic patterns, chin length hair, long tufted tails and their skin a soft marigold. The second race was somewhat more diversified, their heads resembled that of predatory birds with sharp teeth. Their hair started from the top of their heads, down the nape to their back which was riddled with spines and colorful feathers.  
  
Why, the only other thing both sides had in common was that they each had four arms.  
  
"W-where did all those wingless vultures –" Curdie then squinted at the sight of the UrRu, "And odd creatures come from? They certainly don’t look like goblins, that’s for sure."  
  
Indeed, what’s happened to the urSkeks? Then Irene remembered SilSol and his heartwrenching lament.  
  
Greatly concerned for the poor being’s welfare, the princess glanced around then cupped her hands over her mouth and called out, "SILSOL!"  
  
Briefly, the sudden sound made the thirty six creatures around the Crystal jump. Curdie clamped his hand on her mouth in alarm. What if these things were dangerous?  
  
And to their utter astonishment, one of the wheat colored creatures somberly glanced up at her. "Ohm?"  
  
One of the bipedal vultures – this one had green eyes, purplish skin and a black mane- followed suit with a confused whimper and a questioning frown. "Mmm…?"  
  
Close by, Raunip aided his mother to a safe spot. Then on the other side of the room, one of the birdlike creatures snarled at one of the wheat colored ones.  
  
Without warning, the vulture thing pounced with a hiss. The observers watched in horror as it strangled the poor thing. But this crime was not without a consequence of its own. Approximately two feet away, another one of the vulture things frantically grasped at its throat to the confusion of all the others before it perished… at the exact same moment as the somber beast passed on.  
  
"Waa?!" exclaimed one of the yellowish beings.  
  
The same murderous vulture creature spun around to glare at it before leaping forwards, and shoving the unfortunate bystander right into the fiery shaft below the crystal!  
  
"Aarghh - Aargh!" the vulture creature raised its upper arms cackling in pernicious victory.  
  
However it didn’t last long, in just mere seconds, it too burst into flame with an ear piercing shriek.  
  
Curdie winced, Irene gasped covering her face and turning away.  
  
"The death of one is the death of another…" Aughra whispered almost to herself, "They are the same."  
  
By then the other vulture creatures were turning their attention towards those on the balcony.  
  
 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. Dark times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crystal has cracked and a singled shard is lost...

The sanguinary, avian beasts growled and hissed as they advanced menacingly.  
  
"We need to go, now!" Kel cried.  
  
Curdie scanned the view, saw Gyr and Kel not to far from them, and about a foot away on the ground…  
  
"Father!" Irene gasped. The princess ran to her parent, Curdie joining her. Fortunately, Gawain was still alive, albeit having lost consciousness in the confusion. "Can we chance moving him?"  
  
"We may not have much of choice!" Curdie said as the vulture creatures started getting closer. "Gyr, Kel, Kotha! We need help, the king is injured!"  
  
Knowing they would need transport to make it possible, the two gelflings jumped down; Kel holding Gyr as she opened her wings to slow their fall. Once they did so, they called out to Kotha to jump so that they would catch him. However, Frii-trii, a little animal creature that had accompanied them, urged the podling to follow. Speedily they dashed from between their would-be attackers legs towards an opening outside. It was Kotha’s gift of soul-speech that allowed him to understand its intentions.  
  
While Curdie and Irene tried half carrying and half- dragging Gawain down a steep hallway leading to the crystal chamber in hopes of meeting their comrades and escaping, the gelflings has picked up some of the fallen star staffs as weapons.  
  
"I’m sorry I talked you into coming, Gyr!" Kel said as they   
  
"In truth, Kel…I don’t regret a moment of it." Gyr confessed, "But I still expect you to get us out of here alive – all of us!"  
  
The humans reached the crystal chamber only to have several of the vulture fiends surround them. Irene shrieked as a lanky olive green one with dark brown mane and poisonous yellow eyes swiped at her, its claws tearing into her skirt.  
  
Curdie picked up a star staff and held as one would a spear. "Keep back! Stay away!"  
  
"What do you want?" Irene wailed as she tried kicking them away.  
  
"To liiiiivvveee!" A cornflower blue one with angry red eyes snarled in a gruff voice, in a way as though it was just remembering how to speak.   
  
On the other side, Gyr and Kel were engaged in a stick fight with two of the other bird creatures.  
  
"Back to back for defense!" Gyr shouted.  
  
Then his opponent grabbed the staff with its second left arm before throwing the male gelfling to the floor with a feral screech.  
  
Kel rushed to Gyr’s side and held the star staff angrily. "You want him monsters?! You’ll have to go through me!"  
  
"Caaamaaalayaaas!" Kotha called out to the landstriders and horses Frii-trii had lead him to.  
  
Quickly, they climbed on the landstriders, the horses following close and hurried to the aid of the gelflings and humans.  
  
The vulture creatures looked up. "Hr?"  
  
"Frii-trii! Kotha!" The gelflings gasped in relief.   
  
One of the horses neighed and reared up at the sight of the attacking creatures. In return, the avian fiends shrieked and wisely leapt away.   
  
"Princess Irene! Curdie –over here!" Kel called out to them.  
  
They didn’t need telling twice, quickly the pulled the unconscious king onto one of the horses before getting on.  
  
"Doshbah!! Doshbah!!" Kotha urged the animals.  
  
At once they started to leave, as they did, the bipedal wheat colored beasts followed and were catching up.   
  
"The other creatures! They’re chasing us!" cried one of the gelflings.  
  
"No, I didn’t see any of them attack us." Curdie responded, "Not once."  
  
"Curdie’s right, I think they’re running with us."  
  
Up on his mount, Gyr nodded. "They want out of this madness as much as we do! The only monsters here are those right behind us." He pointed.  
  
Everyone glanced behind to see that the wingless vultures had by no means given up. They appeared to charge towards the group, hissing viciously. One of the first few to reach the opening was the whimpering one, but the sunlight stopped them in their tracks. They didn’t like how bright it was, much like a creature of the night. With calculating gazes, they watched as the small caravan got further away before slinking back into the shadows of the castle.  
  
So the group continued onwards with the warm vanilla colored creatures walking with them. They were certainly no threat, particularly since neither the landstriders nor the horses seemed to mind their presence.  
  
"What I want to know is, exactly where did they-?" Curdie motioned to the beings that had joined their caravan for the time being. "And those vulture beasts come from?"  
  
Irene dropped her gaze sadly. "I just wish we could’ve done more to help."  
  
"Hhelp…?" A low, somber voice questioned. One of the wheat colored creatures walking alongside her horse raised its head questioningly.  
  
"What?" Irene raised her head up a little, having understood that they too could speak.  
  


* * *

  
  
While the group fled, Aughra and Raunip were still in the castle. There in the crystal, Raunip sees the truth of his origins: He was not a native of Thra. He arrived on an organic meteorite, which was discovered by Aughra. Sensing life within the rock, she molded it into her own image.  
  
Aughra reassured him that he was a gift of knowledge that made her world more inspiring. However they had bigger problems, for the savagerous avian race were there with them.  
  
"You! Shards of the Urskek! You are products of discord." The wise woman confronted them, "bring back your other halves, the creatures that fled! Appeal to Great Crystal to put you together again! I will do this with your help."  
  
Raunip watched the glaring bird-like beings uneasily. "Mother, this is not safe…"  
  
"Look inside yourselves. Do you not wish to be whole again?" Aughra insisted.  
  
One of the vulture creatures – a periwinkle colored one with grey-blue eyes and platinum mane holding a star staff with a hooked edge- scowled and roared in a baritone voice: "NNNNEHHVERRR!"   
  
It bounded atop one of the ledges that once held a mirror so that it was level with the crystal then without warning, struck with the star staff. And the seemingly unbreakable… broke. A single shard broke free and fell into a crevice.  
  
For the span of a single breath, there was no sound heard, save for the painful screeching of the crystal. As if it were a living, wounded thing. Then the chamber began to rumble. And all of Thra, from ocean to plain, jungle to desert, began to quake.  
  


* * *

  
  
To the podling and gelflings’ bewilderment, Curdie and Irene attempted to get the strange new race to speak – or rather help remember to. The human adolescents started with introducing themselves, though the sixteen creatures simply stared.  
  
For a moment, the duo was afraid they didn’t completely understand before one of them spoke. The being moved its first pair of hands to its chest. "UrSu…"  
  
Curdie was confused then he caught on that the being was telling them its name.   
  
However, the well-meaning conversation was stopped short when the ground began to shake. It was all they could do to keep their rides from panicking.  
  
Worse yet, a crack began to open less than five feet from them. In a mysterious manner of tranquility, the beings simply stood tall, moved their hands forward closed their eyes and chanted in unison. It was a gentle, harmonious sound that appeared to reverberate all around them. "OHHHHHMMMMMM…"  
  
Amazingly, the crack started to close and recede.  
  
"They stopped the crack." Kel murmured, "I don’t know how, but… they saved our lives."  
  
"We best keep riding." Gyr insisted, "I won’t feel safe until we’ve some distance between us and the palace…"  
  
For nearly an hour they continued, then with only melancholic glances directed towards the travelers, the creatures left for the southeast despite the teenagers’ half-hearted protests.  
  
The group lingered near the crystal palace at a reasonable distance; the building itself seemed somehow dimmer now if that were possible. They made camp on the vast cliffs overlooking the Bah-lem valley, where they tended to the wounded king, waiting for Raunip and the Great Aughra to emerge. The gelflings discussed rescue, but the looming structure seemed unreachable now.  
  
Eventually they returned with Kotha to his village… to find that his mother, Clan Elder Hakmeena had tragically perished in the great quake. Her body had been kept preserved with crystalline minerals, plant oils and floral aromas until Kotha’s return… when her planting ritual could be performed. After the funeral arrangements, Kotha was chosen as the symbol of leadership and council for his tribe.  
  
Soon Gyr and Kel often speculated what had happened inside the crystal palace but neither they nor their human companions had any answers. For them, it was a day shrouded in confusion, they only thing they knew for certain was what each had seen in the other in that chamber. And both had seen the same thing: A companion worth fighting for. The couple departed for the Sifa coast after bidding the human trio a cordial farewell.  
  
Next, King Gawain, Irene and Curdie left for a human settlement situated near a gelfling village, there they discussed on what had happened on the day of the Great conjunction and what measures ought to be taken.   
  
What they didn’t know was that Aughra and Raunip had ventured down into the shaft of the great crystal in search of the lost shard.  
  


* * *

  
"So how do the skeksis fit into all this?" asked Izzy.  
  
Kylie read over some sentences quietly then replied, "According to this, no one else in Thra knew that’s what they were called until… the skeksis come in peace…"  
  
 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. The ambassador of the crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times have gotten perilous

All stories great and small have a beginning and an end but Thra’s story has many beginning and many endings. Sometimes there are tears, loss and longing. Sometimes there is joy, love and reunion.  
  
You’ve been told of how the crystal came to be shattered, broken and lost beneath the castle caverns. And of the mysterious UrSkeks – visitors from beyond the farthest star- were torn asunder by the crystal, divided into two new races: the cruel-eyed skeksis and the gentle UrRu, the mystics.  
  
And of the role Raunip- son of Aughra, the great maker- played in the great division. Of the King, Princess Irene and her friend Curdie beared witness to it all.  
  
No one knows how long Raunip and Aughra wandered through the caves searching for the lost shard. But while they were gone, many changes came to the world above.  
  
The age of harmony had ended and the age of division had begun.  
  
It was more than obvious to the humans that the Great Conjunction had brought about a chaotic change, they just didn’t know how much. For few weeks ago, a hunting party of gelfling and humans, had seen the new species and wondered what their arrival meant.  
  
"I saw them from the ridge." One gelfling scout testified.  
  
"Did you see their skin? They shine like the colorful trout in water." said one of the settlers.  
  
"They look like birds, and yet they have quills on their backs like porcupines." nodded another.  
  
"Friends, we must know more about these new beasts."  
  
A tribe shaman elaborated, "These are not like the Urskeks or the others that live in this land, the first beings are but strange creatures the color of fresh wheat with voices of the mountain and the wisdom of generations. The others are swift, colorful beasts of cruel eyes that favor strangest things and war. They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves consuming everything in their path."

One of the human hunters spoke up, "Your majesty, with your permission, I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we drove out the goblins."  
  
King Gawain, who’d made recovery from his injuries declined. "Nay. Back then we knew how to fight our enemy, I know for a fact that the first group means us no harm. However, the second race is strange to us. Take some men to the valley to observe them but do not attack. The last thing we all need is a new enemy."  
  
He had every reason to be concerned, for the villages of Podlings and Gelflings are being attacked by a new race, the Miners. Now the forests of Thra were not as peaceful as they once were.  
  


* * *

  
Sadly the council couldn’t even agree that they’re in danger, much less what to do about it. Sometimes it seemed that all they did was bicker and fight.  
  
But very soon they were all about to receive a most extraordinary visitor.   
  
Irene had been helping a few of the settler and gelfling women prepare a meal, when suddenly Curdie burst in. His face was pale from horror.  
  
"Get down! Get down!" The young man urged them fearfully.  
  
  
"Curdie, what is it?" Irene asked in alarm.  
  
"It’s one of those bird things! They must’ve gotten into one of the settlements the other night!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It’s supposedly talking to the gelfling elders -The king is there too!"  
  
"He is?!" Irene almost cried.  
  
She dropped what she was holding with a clatter and quickly ran to where the elders were meeting.  
  
Within, both humans and gelflings were discussing on whether or not they ought to make a plan against the strange new monsters attacking the podling villages. One of the female elders’ daughter rushed in, telling them there was something in the woods.  
  
"Is that proof enough for you?" one of the male gelflings spoke out, "These creatures are already in the forest of Kep, a short journey from this very village! Surely they mean to attack us right here at the very heart of the gelfling race."  
  
Many other gelflings and humans agreed.  
  
"Perhaps now would be the time for us to speak with the ambassador, hear what he has to say." The female elder Carn suggested.  
  
King Gawain nodded, though he looked wary, "By all means."  
  
"If we must."  
  
"King Gawain, settlers, fellow elders, May I present the ambassador from the castle of the crystal… General SkekVar."  
  
It was one of those wingless vultures; an Iris purple one with creamy patches as skin coloration. His dark mane was hidden under an intricate helmet, heavy armor and a crimson warrior’s cape. His eyes were a fierce amber that surveyed the entire gathering with cold alien calculation.  
  
Then he spoke. "An honor." SkekVar’s voice was aloof and guttural, "I hope we Skeksis can help both gelfling and human in their time of need."  
  
One of the gelfling voiced the same concern as the human settlers. "Help us? These Skeksis appear from nowhere and you expect us to trust them?"  
  
"They are Masters of the Crystal now, the heirs of the UrSkeks." Carn replied, "If the Great crystal trusts them, shouldn’t all the races?"  
  
"The Crystal." SkekVar paused thoughtfully, "Yes, it was the Crystal that sent me here. It told us you were in great danger and that we skeksis should offer our help. There is much to be gained from an alliance between us. Many things we can do to protect the gelflings. These are dangerous times, and you will need allies."  
  
"And tell me General, just what is it the skeksis expect in return?" King Gawain questioned cordially.  
  
"In return? The Skeksis need nothing except friendship and trust." The skeksis eyed him emotionlessly, "When the urSkeks made us guardians of the crystal, they told us we must protect everything within the crystal’s reach. All we ask is the opportunity to fulfill that great honor."  
  
"But what would you have us do?" asked Carn, "The gelflings aren’t warriors. We are peaceful creatures."  
  
"All the more reason you need the Skeksis," SkekVar acknowledged raising a clawed hand. "Supply us with goods and arms, and we Skeksis can protect you, even fight for you if necessary. And we make the same offer to all races present – all you have to do us ask, and we will stand beside you, ready to defend our friends."  
  
This was something big, they would need much discussion. Carn tuned to SkekVar, "All the others will need much convincing, but they will see the wisdom of asking for your help SkekVar.  
  
"For the sake of both Gelfling and humans, I hope they do." SkekVar nodded, "That is all the skeksis ask for. To help others."  
  
"Thank you SkekVar. And tell your elders…" Carn bowed, and raised her small hand to meet his clawed one, "The gelflings are forever in your debt."  
  
"Before you depart," King Gawain suddenly spoke up, "I wish for you to deliver a message to your leader…"  
  
Irene arrived just as the skeksis was leaving. Alarmed, she behind one section until he was out of sight then she ran in to speak with her father alone.  
  
"Father! I saw one of them – he didn’t, did he? "  
  
"We unharmed for now, my daughter. And yet times are becoming perilous, he and his race have offered their help to fight off the new creatures attacking the villages in the night."  
  
"Whatever he said, we can’t trust him – he and the others tried to attack us the day of the Great Conjunction."  
  
"I believe you. However I cannot say the same for others planning to form kingdoms so close to Thra. Which is why I have a plan of my own… I can only pray the ships arrive soon."  
  


* * *

  
Those naysayers had good reason to doubt the skeksis so-called good will towards them. At this very moment, several of the avian creatures were hissing and snarling the misgivings they had about the plan of their leader SkekSo.  
  
"What word of SkekVar?" The periwinkle colored Skeksis with grey-blue eyes and platinum mane was now dressed in armor and holding a scepter in his left hand.  
  
"Still in the settlements speaking with gelflings and the humans, Emperor." answered a lapis blue and yellowish one with cold blue eyes. He was the high priest of the race, SkekZok.  
  
"Hmph. He’s been gone too long."   
  
"Be wary of that one, highness." SkekZok warned, "He might try to hatch schemes of his own. And he has much support among the others."  
  
"Highness now is it? Since when did we decide we needed a king?" questioned an Aegean blue one with critical brown eyes. His voice was laced with skepticism.  
  
"Not a king…" SkekZok replied through hooded eyes, "…an Emperor."  
  
"SkekSo? Emperor? Ha!" laughed the dubious one.  
  
He didn’t see SkekSo quietly walk up behind him until it was too late. With a blow faster than a serpent bite, SkekSo struck the skeksis on the head with his scepter.  
  
"You forget your place, SkekShod." He sneered. "Does anyone else want to question my rule?"  
  
All the other skeksis present in the throne room shrank back in visible fear.  
  
"I thought so… cowards, no better than the sniveling gelflings."  
  
"You speak of the gelflings your highness… maybe you can explain your intentions with them and the humans to silence those who judge your judgement." asked one of the other skeksis.  
  
"Yes, tell us."  
  
"What do we care what happens to one or the other?"  
  
Another one agreed, "Let them deal with the creatures themselves! Why should we help them?"  
  
"Who said anything about helping gelflings or humans?" SkekSo replied with a malicious glint in his eyes, "We’re skeksis… we help ourselves."  
  
 _ **To be continued…**_


	6. An extraordinary meeting

Not long afterwards, Carn is elected by the council to lead the gelfling delegation to the castle of the crystal. King Gawain sent a message with SkekVar requesting to speak with Emperor SkekSo, the reply was an affirmative. However the audience was one required the presence of his daughter and the current governor of the settlement.  
  
With great reluctance they agreed. For the presence of the hostile creatures affected all and if they were to stand a chance against them, all the races must work together.  
  


* * *

  
  
"You were right SkekSo…" SkekVar said as he entered the crystal chamber, "The gelflings are eager for our help. The humans took some convincing but they are willing to cooperate."  
  
"Of course they are. Nothing is easier to manipulate than a cornered animal. Offer them the hand of friendship and they will do anything to save themselves. Even give up their freedom." Emperor SkekSo replied arrogantly.  
  
"And that’s when we crush them!" SkekVar closed his primary clawed hands eagerly.  
  
The Emperor’s lip curled, "But there’s no need…" He threw his head back and raised his hands to the ceiling in near reverence, "…If we offer our protection to the weaker races, save them from these creatures, then they will serve us of their own free will. We will be the Masters of Thra and all the races will bow down before us."   
  
"Wouldn’t it be easier to just destroy the villages and enslave the survivors?" SkekVar protests.  
  
"We could do that, yes." SkekSo pondered then his eyes gleamed with cold spite, "But this way they will enslave themselves and we won’t have to lift a finger."  
  
"And the creatures?" The General questioned, "What about them?"  
  
"Let me worry about the creatures… Beasts like that have many uses."  
  


* * *

  
  
Upon approaching the castle, King Gawain wasn’t certain whether they’d be ambushed or lured into a trap, which was why he’d brought armed escort for his daughter and the others. However, he had future plan in mind should there be a chance of a more ‘cordial’ alliance.  
  
There at the front gates was one of the vulture creatures – he had to keep remembering they were Skeksis- this one wearing gold robes and cold blue eyes greeted the new comers before leading them into the castle. He was the high-priest of their race, better known as the Ritual-Master, SkekZok. To be polite, they referred to him as your grace.  
  
Once inside the got a good look at them. Aside from their close resemblance to predatory birds – except that they had four arms, sharp teeth, long tails and no wings. For all their strangeness, they were rather energetic and radiantly colored. Many of them wore robes or armor with elaborate, metallic crests and wielding fan-like display devices made from animal parts.   
  
"Greetings! Most welcome you are."  
  
"Thank you, SkekZok. And thank you, Emperor SkekSo."  
  
King Gawain bowed once to the Emperor respectfully. "Indeed, many thanks. You honor our people by receiving our humble delegations."  
  
"The honor is ours." SkekZok replied.  
  
The King then introduced his daughter Irene, who trembled and bowed low. So far so good, none of them appeared to recognize her.  
  
"Please accept this humble offering of fruit and grain from our bountiful lands, as thanks for your kind invitation." Carn praised.  
  
"My people also come bearing gifts." King Gawain motioned for a few of the settlers to bring a chest, and open it to reveal an assortment of jewels and silk from their kingdom.  
  
The Skeksis looked appreciatively at the food; on a closer look some of them were drooling. Their interest increased with the gifts offered to them.  
  
Later they were guests at the banquet were the food was put to good use. The Skeksis table manners were quite frankly, horrid, yet neither gelflings nor humans said anything to be polite.   
  
"Now… SkekVar says you’re both considering our offer to help." The Emperor mentioned after finishing his meal.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We have, Emperor." Carn concurred.  
  
"And?"  
  
"These are worry times Emperor, our lands are under threat from these unknown creatures. Only days ago the podling village of Noy…"  
  
"Yes, Yes. We know this Gelfling."  
  
"Many of my people fear the same would soon befall on our settlements." added King Gawain.  
  
"And as keepers of the crystal, you must be aware of many things hidden from others."  
  
"More than keepers… The Urskeks brought us here to be the new masters of the Crystal. They called us to this place and showed us secrets, secrets that will help the skeksis create a new golden age on Thra. All races together. All races protected by the power of the Crystal. The gelflings, humans and podlings will be the first in our new alliance. You’ll be our most trusted friends and allies."  
  
"We are honored, and with the guardians of the crystal as allies, surely the future of both races are assured."  
  
"Indeed. To the alliance of the crystal! To the future!"  
  
"The Crystal! The future!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Raunip and Aughra would continue to search for the lost shard, spending more time within the catacombs and attempting to figure out which was the item that the sought to no avail. Unlike Aughra, who was single-mindfully on this sole task Raunip wished to reconnect with the Gelflings that he and his mother cared for time ago.   
  
Just after the delegations returned from the castle allying themselves with the skeksis, Raunip ventured from his home, only to discover that the Gelflings and Podlings had forgotten them, and that strange beasts now prowled the lands destroying everything in their wake. To his shock and horror, Raunip learned that the Gelflings and the majority of the humans were associating themselves with the vain Skeksis, encouraging them to make weapons and go to war. His words of a peaceful outcome fell to deaf ear.  
  
"My mother and the council are making a terrible mistake aren’t they?" Thall, Carn’s daughter, asked him.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think you can stop it?"  
  
"I have to try."  
  
"You don’t trust the Skeksis anymore than the human princess Irene and her friend Curdie do you?"  
  
"So they have enough good sense not to." Raunip wondered, "Then why have they not yet convinced the King?"  
  
"They told me too many of their people fear war, yet they fear these strange creatures even more."  
  
"As for answering your question: No, I do not. Have you ever seen a skolkek hunt krollwigs? The way they circle above them for hours? Waiting for the moment to strike? The skolkek watches its prey’s every move. Eyes peeled for the first sign of weakness. Looking for an opportunity. It’s the same look I see in the eyes of the skeksis."  
  


* * *

  
  
The Skeksis have arrived. Four of them so far. Irene recognized at least three of them: SkekZok, SkekVar and SkekNa.  
  
Curdie had been with the other human settlers on one of the posts when they came to the gelfling village. Now what were they going to do?  
  
The experience in the castle had been full of tension for the young princess. She was afraid any moment the avian creatures would lash out at her or her father in retribution of some sort even as she made polite conversation with one that had been admiring the clothes offered.  
  
Before her father reemerged with Carn and the Skeksis Emperor, Irene caught the eye of another one. Doing a double take, she recalled with a start that it was the same one that looked right at her when she called out SilSol’s name on the day of the conjunction.  
  
The green eyed Skeksis made eye contact whimpering calculatingly with a cold smile before disappearing into the shadows but did nothing else.  
  
Now here she was, trying to speak to her father and to Carn.  
  
"Maybe we should try talking to the other creatures the ones that helped us when the earth shook."  
  
"Yet you yourselves said no one has seen them since the day of the conjunction." Carn protested gently.  
  
Irene turned to her father, "But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you? Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of course I would. But it is not that simple."  
  
Nothing is simple any more.  
  


* * *

  
  
That same evening, Irene and Curdie were stealing a few moments alone wonder what they should do when they heard voices.  
  
"Gelfling. Bah. We should wipe them and those meddling humans out now while their guard is down, no matter what SkekSo says."  
  
"They have their uses SkekZok. Look at this food. This drink. Ours for the taking and we didn’t have to lift a finger."  
  
"That’s their General SkekVar and SkekZok the high Priest!" Irene whispers to Curdie.  
  
They kept quiet to listen in.  
  
"And the creatures we promised to destroy?" SkekZok inquired.  
  
"They are of no concern. With the weapons these gelflings have made for us, we will easily destroy these monsters they’re so worried about."  
  
"So you say."  
  
"You dare question me?"  
  
"Of course not." The ritual master put up his hands in defense.  
  
"We are skeksis. Do you think a herd of mindless beasts is a challenge to us?"  
  
"As you say, but what of the other creatures?"  
  
"Other creatures?"  
  
"Those horrible creatures we saw the day we arrived here. The lumbering beasts with the black eyes. We haven’t seen them since that day, have we? And that’s what worries me. Where have they been? And what have those disgusting things been up to?"  
  
They heard enough, it’s time to go to the King and the others about this. But one wrong movement made enough noise for the two overgrown buzzards to turn and catch a glimpse.  
  
Alarmed the teenagers turned a corner outside but as they edged away, something strong grabbed their arms and covered their mouths to keep them from screaming!  
  


* * *

  
  
In the forest where Raunip and Thall had wandered into they were talking about the Skeksis and what they thought about them, they’d considered going to the humans when…  
  
"No. We can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we're being hunted."  
  
"In the bushes, straight ahead."  
  
Could it be one of the monsters? Adrenaline pumping, they picked whatever they could for a weapon bracing for a fight if need be. On the count of three, they and whatever it was leapt out and yelled.  
  
"Yaaaahhhh!!"  
  
"It’s you!" Both Curdie and Raunip exclaimed to the other at the same time in surprise.  
  
While they explained what each of them were doing out in the forest, Irene shivered remembering what the Skeksis had said after catching her and Curdie red-handed over hearing their conversation…  
  


* * *

  
  
_SkekNa had suggested doing away with them for spying. But SkekZok signaled ‘No’.  
  
"You would be wise to forget what you’ve just heard." The ritual Master glared down at them, "Should one word of this get out…_   
  


* * *

  
  
"Listen to me." Curdie was saying, "The settlers have agreed to join the skeksis in planning to attack the creatures and these other beings they mentioned…"  
  
"Maybe it's not too late to stop this."  
  
A twig snapped. They all tensed up.  
  
"It’s one of those terrible creatures isn’t it? The ones everyone is so afraid of." Thall trembled.  
  
"Come out whoever you are!" Raunip demanded. "Show yourself!"  
  
To their great relief, it was neither a skeksis nor the hostile creatures instead it was one of the peaceful warm vanilla colored creatures that had stopped the Earth crack.  
  
"Now is the time you must come with me."  
  
Confused, they followed the gentle being through the bush down a path into a desert like area before reaching a circular valley. In it, they see what had become of the yellowish beings: they set up the caves as their home, much like the skeksis, each one had an occupation regarding their abilities.  
  
"It’s you, the other ones." Raunip gasped.  
  
"Who are they?" Thall inquired.  
  
"We saw them the day the Skeksis appeared." Curdie answered.  
  
"They call themselves the UrRu, but I call them the Mystics…" someone said in podling.  
  
"Kotha!"  
  
"You’re alive!"  
  
"Raunip! It is good to see you again old friend." The little podling greeted him with a warm hug then bowed to the two humans, "And greetings to you, Human princess Irene, Friend Curdie."  
  
"I thought you were lost to us forever." Raunip confessed to him in the podling tongue.  
  
"When we heard the village of Noy had been attacked we all feared the worst." Curdie explained.  
  
"Not lost. Saved. By the UrRu." Kotha replied brightly in his native tongue, "The one they call the wanderer – UrGoh – found me in the rubble of my village and brought me here to be healed. Without them, I truly would’ve been lost. I just they could’ve done the same for those who lost their life force that day."  
  
"What is he saying?" asked Thall.  
  
"These creatures – the Mystics – saved him when his village was attacked." explained Raunip.  
  
"Of course!" Curdie brightened in understanding. "Thank you all."   
  
"And for saving our lives the day the Earth shook." Irene hugged one of the Mystics.  
  
The gentle creature was mildly surprised yet made no effort to move away. "You are welcome."  
  
"His home was attacked by the same monsters my people are getting ready to fight?" Thall questioned, "Do you think they can help us?"  
  
"I don’t know…" Raunip surmised. Maybe if we…"  
  
"No." One of the Mystics said somberly.  
  
"But… I don’t understand they won’t help us?"  
  
"We are beings of peace, not war. We are lost in this strange land as you are, restless spirit." One gently said to Raunip. "And while we wish no ill on the young ones and their people, a field of conflict and death is not our place."  
  
"Even if it means doing nothing means many spirits will be lost?"   
  
"Is it our place to decide which notes belong in the great song of life? Which sounds are sweet and sour? No one should have to carry that burden. Not even you."  
  
"I just can’t let something terrible happen."  
  
"Terrible things happen every time the Sun appears over the horizon. Do you truly believe it is your duty to stop them all?"  
  
"Not all… but I have to try and stop this."  
  
"Oh please sir, even if you will not take part fighting... you have to come with me and talk to my father."

  
Graciously, the UrRu welcomed the weary four to spend the rest of the night in the valley.

* * *

  
  
The sun was rising over the horizon when Raunip’s voice calling out their names wake them up.  
  
Just then Irene looked over their shoulders and saw something. Something that inevitably made her scream.  
  
 _ **To be continued…**_


	7. The Call of Battle

"So what are they going to do?"  
  
"Will the skeksis do something bad now that Curdie and Irene talked to the Mystics?"  
  
"What is written here ought to tell us," Kylie mused. "Back in the village trouble was brewing in more ways than one. Unbeknownst to them, that same morning, a gelfling scout had gone to the Valley of Stones. Many gelflings, human settlers and the Skeksis themselves believed Thall had betrayed them by allying herself with Raunip and the Mystics. That was all the Skeksis needed to wage war on the new creatures that same day."  
  
The children gasped.  
  


* * *

  
  
One thing was clear: War had come to Thra.  
  
Over the horizon, three Mystics, Raunip, Thall, Irene, Curdie and the creatures approached and were met by a none too friendly reception.  
  
"Skeksis prepare yourselves!" SkekVar commanded, "The moment is here let none of this filth survive!"  
  
He and several of his race were armed to the teeth and more than ready for war.  
  
"Stop!" Thall rushed forwards even as the spears were pointed in her direction. "We’re here to see my mother! The Council must…"  
  
"Silence traitor!" SkekVar snarled at the young gelfling, "You have betrayed your people and the Great Crystal!"  
  
"They’re only trying to help us, don’t you understand?" Curdie cried.  
  
"Kill her! Kill them all!" SkekVar shouted.  
  
"No please, don’t!" Irene wailed, closing her eyes in fright.  
  
It seemed nothing could stop them from a violent clash.  
  
 _Ooooohhhhmmmmmm…_  
  
The mystics chanting together in harmony stopped the vicious avian beings right in their tracks. The sound appeared to cause them great pain.  
  
"There is no need for conflict. No more need for death." One of the Mystics spoke once the chanting topped, "We are the UrRu. Bring us to your council. There is much to discuss."  
  
Once more, they were all gathered to the council. King Gawain and Carn were relieved to see their daughters safe from harm. They all listened attentively to what they all had to say.  
  
The group explained the creatures were called Makraks, a race of Thra that lived beneath the surface, until the day the Crystal cracked which caused a great fissure. Lost in a strange alien environment the Makraks were driven mad with fear and pain. While exploring they encountered several Podling settlements, which they inadvertently destroyed in attempt to seek shelter from the surface world's weather. Due to their frightening appearances and the devastation they created in their wake, they were mistaken for evil creatures of destruction.  
  
"And you say there’s no way we can get them home?" asked Carn.  
  
"If there is a way, we haven’t found it." replied the Mystic who’d spoken. "We have spent much of our time here wandering Thra, but we have yet to see a crevasse leading quite so deep. Though there is one of our number who has wandered farther than the rest." He turned to the one they called UrGoh, the wanderer.  
  
"Far from here, on the other side of Thra, I have heard of a place known as the field of fire… UrGoh told them, "It is a valley of molten rock and smoke on the surface of the land. Only the strongest of creatures can exist there, or so I’ve been told. Perhaps it will be more to our friends’ liking than here? But it would be best if someone took them there, and I doubt any mystic, human or gelfling would survive the journey, much less the field of fire."  
  
"I will lead them wanderer." Raunip volunteered.   
  
"Are you certain?" UrGoh questioned softly. "It would surely mean your death."  
  
"Better my death and these creatures someplace safe."  
  
"So be it little one."  
  


* * *

  
After this was decided, the meeting dispersed. SkekVar returned to the castle of the Crystal to inform Emperor SkekSo.  
  
"Defeated by those woolly headed scum…" grumbled SkekVar. "All we needed was another moment then both humans and gelflings would’ve been ours to command!"   
  
The Skeksis Emperor looked barely concerned with this turn of events. "Calm yourself SkekVar. Things might not have gone according to plan, but this was no defeat."  
  
"But…"  
  
"They gave us a seat at their Council table, yes? Furthermore, I’ve heard word of several more humans arriving by sea to establish additional colonies here in Thra?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They are still our allies. And allies we can control. This was far from defeat my General." SkekSo said with a malicious smirk, "This was victory."  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, Raunip was preparing for the difficult task ahead. He wasn’t the only one leaving, to ensure their safety, King Gawain would be sending Irene and Curdie back to their kingdom now that one of the first of the ships have arrived to port by the Sifa shoreline.  
  
"Are you sure you have to do this?" Thall asked them.  
  
"I’m the only one who can. It should be me." Raunip replied.  
  
"We have to leave. Besides, I need to see my parents back home." Curdie reasoned.  
  
Irene explained, "Father wishes for me to be far from the Skeksis even with this alliance, other nobles arriving here have already started political and commercial trades with the skeksis."  
  
Thall then held out some robes and a wooden staff for Raunip. "These are for you, to help you on your journey.   
  
"Thank you, Thall. And perhaps it is for the best. After all the trouble I’ve caused, it’s long past time this old trickster left this world to wiser people."  
  
"You’re not a trickster Raunip…" Thall hugged him, "You’re a hero."  
  
"We wish you luck, on your quest." Curdie said as he picked up his sack.  
  
"May you find what you need. Say goodbye to your mother for us both." Irene requested.  
  
"Then I bid you two a safe journey."  
  
Before departing, Raunip said a solemn farewell to his mother Aughra, who shed a single tear. And that was the last anyone saw of Raunip, heading out into the wasteland with his new friends, looking for their new home. It was a long arduous journey, but he accomplished his task at high price.  
  
For decades afterwards, human ships continued arriving to Thra. Several have claimed further uncharted lands as new kingdoms, joining alliances with the races of Thra – among them were the kingdoms of Corazion, Saporia, and Aveah.  
  
In time, Curdie and Princess Irene have written their experiences written down by scribes as a part of their legacy, after they married, however they had no children and had to resort to choosing a good individual as their heir – a youngster who would soon found the kingdom of Corona.  
  
But for the humans and to all those that dwell in Thra, this was just the beginning.   
  


* * *

  
  
"That was enlightening." remarked Izzy.   
  
"But how long before the other kingdoms find out the skeksis weren’t playing nice at all?" Kari asked.  
  
Beth snatched the book from Kylie’s hands, "Looks like there’s something here… oh man, it’s in another language."  
  
The kids all groaned, sharing her disappointment; they wanted to find out that part of the story too. Just then the alarms on one of their watches went off – that meant it was time for them to go home.  
  
"Look, why not I find a way to translate this then we’ll arrange another meeting here in the manor so we can find out together?" Kylie offered.  
  
They all agreed. It would take some time, they would just have to wait until they received answers to the questions regarding the age of resistance. In time however they would find out what became of Rapunzel, Eugene and the two gelflings before the happily ever after. But that of course, was another story.


End file.
